


大小朋友海洋漫游记

by mociamo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, 年龄差, 社畜荣/学生圆
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mociamo/pseuds/mociamo
Summary: 全圆佑转过头来理所当然地说：“这周末哪有时间学习。”权顺荣指指点点：“坏学生。”
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Kudos: 4





	大小朋友海洋漫游记

全圆佑这周第三次出现在权顺荣公司附近了。

第一次他装作无意间碰到权顺荣刚从楼里走出来：“顺荣哥，好巧啊，一起吃饭吧。”

第二次是自己在盖饭店里坐下了之后和权顺荣发短信：“哥我放学之后陪同学逛街正好在你公司附近，一起吃饭吧。”

第三次纯属巧合，但也可以说是功夫不负有心人，毕竟是全圆佑建议的他们小组调研项目可以去权顺荣公司在的哪条街。

权顺荣说：“你不累吗圆佑啊，我也可以去找你的呀。”

全圆佑无所谓地说：“还好。”

其实他私底下很享受那种下课铃声一响就瞬移出班门三步并两步飞出校门的感觉。如果同学问他每天这么早就走是要去约会吗，全圆佑就可以很不在意地说，哦，是啊。

高中生的乐趣，爽到嘴咧开。

权顺荣则因为作为已经半五十的人找了高中生男友被李知勋痛骂一顿，委屈地说：可是我什么都没干啊！只是啵啵了几次，还有抱抱，还有牵手，还有……

“请给我呕吐袋。”李知勋对新来的实习生李灿说。

“哎热恋期的人就是这样的嘛，”李灿则是看起来很有心得的样子，“忍一忍啦，过了一段时间就好了。”

“哦？这又是什么意思。”权顺荣探头问。

李灿哈哈大笑着离开：“知勋前辈请稍等！我马上去找呕吐袋。”

全圆佑十九岁生日的时候选择和在游戏里一同征战多年的网友崔胜澈见面，没想到崔胜澈已是中年社畜（全圆佑自行定义，崔胜澈：我只是快到三十岁了而已），带着他在全是失意大叔的小摊喝了许多杯烧酒。全圆佑不太喜欢那个味道，喝完一杯之后每次干杯的时候都偷偷把酒倒掉，结果最后崔胜澈一个人喝得有点上头。

全圆佑说：“大哥，和陌生人第一次见面不要喝得这么醉吧，要有点安全意识。”

崔胜澈说：“你是谁，小屁孩，不准教我。”

过了一会儿他拿出手机敲敲打打：“我有保镖来接我的。”

保镖三十分钟之后才来，开着一辆看起来很旧的轿车，驾驶位上下来一个并没有很像保镖的西装大哥。

“知勋！！”崔胜澈大叫，张开双手，“好想你哦！”

李知勋看看全圆佑，又看看崔胜澈，全圆佑举手：“我还未成年，我没有喝酒，只有他在喝。”

崔胜澈情绪激动：“什么？你竟然骗我你这个臭小子……”

李知勋没理他，转过头问全圆佑：“你家住哪？”

全圆佑告诉他之后跟着他把崔胜澈扶到了副驾驶座，接着很自然地就拉开后面的门。李知勋突然想起什么：“等下——”

后面的门拉开之后全圆佑才发现原来后面还躺着一个人，车里有比较浓的酒气。李知勋坐进驾驶座之后扭头喊人：“权顺荣，让一下位，你坐到左边去。”

“左边？”权顺荣直起身来，“右边？”

全圆佑挤进了后座，刚关上门李知勋就拉下手刹挂挡一气呵成直接启动，与此同时似乎烂醉如泥的权顺荣竟然巍然不动，乖乖靠在后座靠背上。

车子平稳行驶了一段时间之后全圆佑看着窗外发呆。虽然现在场面有点尴尬但他不是很介意，甚至觉得还蛮好玩的：生日很精彩，下次还想和网友面基。

这时候离他不到十厘米昏睡的权顺荣好像第一次发现了他的存在。

“您好，我是权顺荣，内内没错是广告部门的，幸会幸会。”一张名片伸到全圆佑面前。

李知勋在前排说：“别发疯了权顺荣，他还未成年。”

全圆佑已经下意识接过名片，权顺荣听到这话开始自言自语：“未成年客户……难道……”

“不是啊权顺荣，”崔胜澈在副驾驶昏昏沉沉地也加入讨论，“他啊，是我网友……我们都很喜欢打游戏……今天是他的生日，我作为大哥当然要请他去吃五花肉……就像去年我请知勋吃五花肉一样，对吧知勋……”

“生日？”权顺荣问，“我们要唱生日歌吗？”

“别唱！拜托，别唱……”李知勋瞬间真的流露出哀求的音色，“只有一个请求，喝了酒别在我车里唱歌，可以吗？”

所以权顺荣扭过头看全圆佑——这也是他第一次看清权顺荣的脸——认真地说：“生日快乐哦小朋友，没有生日歌也不要伤心哦……”

全圆佑回家之后把权顺荣名片上的手机号码存在了自己手机里。

几天之后，办公室里。

“我真的理解不了，这个世界真的疯了。”李知勋说。

崔胜澈说：“我也理解不了，全圆佑认识我五年了，为什么没有喜欢上我，难道是我没有魅力了吗？不可能吧。”

李灿很有兴趣地加入对话：“前辈们，其实，我高中的时候也……”

权顺荣低着头发短信，并没有听见他们都在说什么。

但是在全圆佑屡次出现在权顺荣公司附近之后，权顺荣决定跟他好好谈谈。

圆佑你知道吧，你现在高三是很关键的时候，每天都跑来跑去的很容易就晚上没有力气好好学习的，权顺荣如是说。

哦？我不会的，我还挺年轻的，全圆佑故意这么说。

权顺荣想起自己每日睡八个小时还是白天犯困要强打精神，双手抱紧这具二十五岁的身体，缓缓叹息。

“那哥，周末也多跟我见面吧，”全圆佑忽然说，“之前说也可以来找我的话，这周末来我家住怎么样？”

权顺荣说：“啊？”

全圆佑原来早有计划。计划内容是权顺荣穿他的校服假装是他同学，周末父母不在家所以需要在他家留宿。

“等下，”权顺荣说，“难道爸爸妈妈真的会相信吗？”

“哥长得很年轻啊。”全圆佑笑着说。

“不是……可是你也从来没有讲起我是你的好朋友什么的，怎么忽然就去你家住了！”

“那我就说你是这学期新来的转学生，没有朋友，很可怜，只有我收留你。”

权顺荣于是答应了。

“主要是可以假扮高中生，感觉还蛮好玩的。”权顺荣在电话上跟李知勋讲。

李知勋说：“你们两个一起去医院看脑子吧。”

“哈哈哈，我们一起去圆佑家看电影吃炸鸡。”

李知勋说：“现在还在上班，请你不要占用公司内线，挂了。”

周五权顺荣提早下班，全圆佑有社团活动，所以这次就换他在全圆佑学校旁边的小吃店里等着。小吃店里坐了很多穿校服的学生，看样子都是刚刚放学。男生女生，吵吵闹闹的，小吃店里也有很香的食物气味，青年社畜权顺荣深呼吸一口，感觉整个人都放松下来，仿佛回到中学时光。

中学确实是无忧无虑，虽然也要考虑成绩考虑升学，但那些东西一旦抛到脑后都不会再回来缠住他。权顺荣自认为已经是积极的人，但长大之后想摆脱焦虑和忧愁，仍然要花一定力气。

回忆以前的时候全圆佑给他发消息，说出校门了。好像只过了十秒，他就出现在小吃店门口，看上去很开心。权顺荣看着他，感觉心情也变得很好。

“要吃点什么吗，我请你吃。”他大大咧咧说。

全圆佑说这里的芝士热狗好吃，两个人各买了一根打包带走准备边走边吃。

权顺荣跟着全圆佑走出去，无聊用手掂量了下他的包：“哦？比我想象中要轻诶。”

全圆佑转过头来理所当然地说：“这周末哪有时间学习。”

权顺荣指指点点：“坏学生。”

两个人并排走在路上的时候全圆佑也去抬权顺荣的背包，说：“哦？比我想象中要重诶。”

“我带了睡衣和浴巾，”权顺荣诚实回答，“用你的好像有点不好意思。”

“哦，权顺荣还会害羞啊。”全圆佑作吃惊状。

“哦～～全圆佑还会害羞啊。”权顺荣很拽地靠在门框说。

全圆佑借了一套校服给权顺荣穿，因为晚上要跟爸爸妈妈一起吃饭，假装刚一起从学校回来。权顺荣虽然看起来比全圆佑要矮一点，穿他的衣服倒挺合身的，衬衫、背心和裤子都很像样。

“不是……”全圆佑终于抬起头来说，“哥这样看起来真的很像高中生。”

他忽然有点惆怅：“要是哥和我一起上学就好了。”

权顺荣冷酷地说：“我也想上高中，可是我要赚钱。”

他走过去坐在全圆佑书桌前的椅子上。全圆佑躺在旁边的床上问他：“你为什么坐在那里？”

权顺荣说：“因为这是房间里唯一的椅子。”

全圆佑向他伸手，权顺荣装没看见：“爸爸妈妈什么时候回来呀？”

“你过来我告诉你。”全圆佑说。

权顺荣装没听见，随便拿起一本全圆佑放在桌上的课本翻看。

“哥——”全圆佑喊他。

“我现在是你的亲故呀圆佑啊。”

“顺荣哥——”全圆佑说。

钥匙开门的声音传来。

“哦，爸爸妈妈回来了。”全圆佑说。

权顺荣把书扔下，飞扑到床上快速地亲了下全圆佑，之后又马上站起身边整理领子边问他：“我看起来怎么样？”

和全圆佑爸爸妈妈的晚饭非常波澜不惊。叔叔阿姨亲切地询问了权顺荣家里情况，权顺荣如实回答了一些（爸爸妈妈住在南杨州，自己一个人在首尔住），乱编了一些（本来每周末都会来看望他的，但是这周末他们要去釜山参加亲戚婚礼），添油加醋了更多（圆佑对我很好，听说我爸爸妈妈这周末不能来看我就问我要不要去他家玩）。

“叔叔阿姨，我好感动，我们圆佑真的是很好的孩子啊。”权顺荣露出了有点夸张的表情，被全圆佑在饭桌下踢了一脚。

吃饱了饭洗完澡，权顺荣换上自己的衣服，盘腿坐在全圆佑房间地上。全圆佑拿了衣服准备接着去洗澡的时候权顺荣叫住他：“这个时候是不是应该给我看看你以前的照片什么的？”

“电视剧里都这么拍的。”权顺荣补充。

全圆佑说：“我的照片都在爸爸妈妈房间里。”

哼，那就以后再看吧。权顺荣不敢自己一个人出全圆佑房间，于是躺在地上打发时间。他房间开了一点窗，夜风呼啦呼啦吹进来，穿短袖有点凉。

已经是秋天了啊！权顺荣打了个喷嚏。

全圆佑洗完澡进来发现权顺荣躺在床旁边的地上睡着了，身体呈大字型摊开。

“权顺荣你真的很奇怪啊，”他把睡着的人推醒，“明明旁边就是床和被子，你要一直在地上睡吗？”

权顺荣迷迷糊糊睁开眼，说哦，下意识地伸出手举起来。全圆佑把他拉起来，头发湿淋淋的，权顺荣看到就笑了。

“赶紧去擦干……”他嘟囔着掀开被子钻进去。

全圆佑再次回到房间的时候权顺荣在玩手机，盯着屏幕像在给人发消息。权顺荣看到他之后往旁边挪了挪，给他腾出位置，把手机放到一边。

“本来还说要一起看电影吃炸鸡的呢……”权顺荣平躺着打哈欠，“对不起，不知道为什么今天这么困。”

“好久没有这么早睡觉了，”全圆佑说，“可能上次还是小学三年级。”

权顺荣咯咯咯地笑了几声。两个人不说话的时候房间里就很安静，但是被子好暖和，关了灯之后就只能感觉到这一点。

“要不要把窗户关小一点。”全圆佑问。

“你怕冷的话整个关上也没关系。”

于是全圆佑就把窗户整个关上了，想了想又打开一小条缝。权顺荣只能看到几团黑影动来动去，说快点来，被子要冷了。

哪有那么冷，全圆佑说着却很快速地也缩进被窝，抱住被子里的人。权顺荣又咯咯咯地笑，拍着全圆佑的头和后背，忽然说：圆佑这样，好像我的小孩……

确实很像吧，全圆佑不说话，但是也偷偷在心里赞同。这样把头埋在权顺荣肩膀上，被他轻轻拍着，就可以做小孩了。那可以一直做顺荣哥的小孩吗？他没有刻意压低声音，但是声音听起来好小好小。

当然可以啦！权顺荣笑着说。

他悄悄地去亲全圆佑的额头，又把他搂紧了一点，说：因为我太喜欢你啦。

有时候会想，周末太美好了，不要就这么快过去吧。但其实这个周末过去了，还会有很多个。好好享受这个周末，再期待之后的很多的周末就好了。权顺荣是这么跟全圆佑说的，因为全圆佑其实还是很容易紧张的人。

他不安起来异常多动，周六从外面散步回来之后抓着权顺荣袖子要像连体婴一样在家里打转。爸爸妈妈去朋友家做客了，只有他们两个在家里。音响咚咚咚地放着舞曲，权顺荣被他带着，想要跟着节奏摆动，可还是一步一步像鸭子。

权顺荣问：“圆佑当时为什么会喜欢我？”

全圆佑说：“因为陌生人想给我唱生日歌，觉得很罗曼蒂克。”

权顺荣说：“我其实是很笨的人吧。”

全圆佑说：“可是你是权顺荣。”

权顺荣问：“那是什么意思呢？”

全圆佑说：“想和你一直待在一起。”

权顺荣说：“我们每一句话都和上一句话没有联系。”

全圆佑说：“可以啵啵吗？”

李知勋问权顺荣，和高中生谈恋爱是什么感觉？权顺荣说，果然还是和自己也是高中生的时候感觉不一样。

因为自己长大了，相处的视角不一样，被搂住接吻的回应也不一样。喘气的间隙不一样，而紧紧黏在一起的感觉，仿佛永远贴在皮肤上的热度，对方眼睛里漂亮的爱意，也是长大之后才更加明白。

权顺荣以前就只觉得爱是一道光一阵风，虽然很好，可是捉不到的话也不会一路追。高中生全圆佑和高中生权顺荣是不一样的，他看起来像是明白这份爱可以轻轻拉长的人。

竟然比自己早领会这一点，权顺荣因此更想告诉他了：一切都可以慢慢来，伸展开来手臂，不用害怕自己不会被看见，尤其是面对你的我，尤其是面对我的你。

周日稍微升温了一点。全圆佑和权顺荣仍然窝在房间里。

电视上放着一部轻松的爱情电影，男主角和女主角盘腿面对面坐着大笑。女主角忽然回头往外望去，发现窗外的柳树长得好高，枝条在风里跳舞。男主角也顺着她的视线看向柳树。舒缓的音乐缓缓响起。

“是，我确实会想，什么时候才能成为大人呢？”全圆佑手肘撑在地上，仰头看着天花板。

权顺荣毫不在意地接话：“可是圆佑很聪明啊，又懂事，我认为已经算是大人了。”

“有时候是会这么觉得，哦我是大人了，”全圆佑说，“可是有时候又完全觉得自己还是小孩。很多事情……想做的事情做不到。不管是不敢去做，还是真的没办法办成。”

“很苦恼吧？”权顺荣问。

全圆佑有点被问住。

“虽然我比圆佑大好几岁，但是我到现在也还是常常会这样想呢。”

权顺荣对他笑：“所以不用着急啊，每认真地度过一天就是在成长呀！”

全圆佑看见权顺荣对他张开双手，就过去也抱住他，软绵绵地把头搭在他肩膀上。灰白色的墙上有很多小纹路，交叉延伸又在某处交汇并拢。

像电视上的柳树一样，像电影里总会出现的漫天飞舞的粉色小花一样，它们到处都是，但又非常渺小。

可是我感觉不到成长……全圆佑闷闷地说，说实在哥有时候也会觉得我幼稚吧。

“圆佑幼稚起来才可爱。”权顺荣说。

他拍拍全圆佑先松开拥抱，让两个人面对面，又一手捏成拳头，另一只手一张一合，作水母游泳状，“成长……就像这样……”

“呼、呼、呼……”

“我们一点一点……慢慢地、自由自在地，游到很远很远的地方去。”

全圆佑看着他演示，显然明白了他的意思，就只是笑起来说：“水母很像你工作应酬完醉醺醺倒在车子里的样子。”

权顺荣想起他们第一次见面时候，也忍不住笑。

他没办法狡辩，生活确实是这样的。

“可是圆佑啊，”权顺荣看着全圆佑，眼睛亮晶晶，夸张地大喊，“你不知道吗！我的心一直在大海里游泳！”

他用双手比划着，小水母飘飘荡荡到了全圆佑面前。全圆佑于是也用双手做出水母的样子。他还戴着镜片有点脏的眼镜，边笑边扮水母，显得很傻。

可是也很开心。你现在很开心呀，全圆佑确信地告诉自己。

“圆佑会好好长大成为可靠的大人的。”权顺荣故意压低声音严肃地说。

他的手指动来动去，水母就跳起滑稽轻快的舞。全圆佑笑得低下头，圆佑水母也跟着点了点头。下午的阳光不明不暗，今天也是平凡的一天。在这个安静温暖的时刻，小房间里的空气好像变成了蓝色大海，在其中两只水母正有节奏地、自由地、快乐地遨游，往后不会有任何忧愁。


End file.
